


The RoseGarden Household Shenanigans

by Whimzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Mayhem, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimzy/pseuds/Whimzy
Summary: Time for some RG oneshots!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. A Little Trouble At School

**Author's Note:**

> Time for the Mayhem, to begin!

"Sis?! Where are you?"

"Up here!"

Jade walked out their house, to see Moss sitting on a treebranch, looking down.

"What are you doing up there?"

Moss frowns. When they were little, they could go outside whenever they want, and have fun. Every since she became a teenager, some people saw as weird for enjoying outside, and always appearing in the school with small dirt marks and scratches.

"I... I'm not feeling real well."

Yin comes out, raising an eyebrow at why Jade was looking up, before frowning.

"Moss? What's wrong?"

Moss doesn't answer.

Yin smiles, and holds his arms out.

"I'll catch you if you wanna come down."

Back when they were little, and Yin being the older brother of his siblings, Moss and him had a nice relationship. Yin was always there to cheer her up, if she ever felt down, or if she wanted to show anyone something. Moss smiles, and jumps, being caught by her brother.

The three of them walk back into the house, before they all sit on the couches.

"Alright Moss, what's wrong?"

Moss looks at her sister, then looks at her brother, before sighing.

"Well... A group of girls have been bullying me-"

Jade and Yin stare at her, causing her to avoid direct eye contact with them.

"When did this start Moss?"

She rubs her arms. "Well... It started a few weeks ago?"

"What exactly did they do?"

"U-uhm... They punched me-"

Oscar and Ruby came downstairs, raising their eyebrows while Yin and Jade were walking towards the door.

"Yin? Where are you and Jade going?" Ruby asked.

"Some group of girls were bullying Moss, so me and Jade are going to-"

Ruby pulls out her weapon, her scythe summoning and slamming into the ground, as Oscar grips his cane, looking at the kids.

"Let's get going."

The family walks out their house, as Moss peeks out the door.

Ruby pulls out her scroll, and calls Yang.

"Yang, we have a problem."

"Come on Sis... I was sleeping-"

"Someone punched Moss."

The call ends, and Yang suddenly appears up in front of their house on her motorcycle, wearing her sunglasses.

"When are we going?"

"Now.

Yang cracks her knuckles, before smiling.

"Time to teach those girls a lesson..."

Moss watches as her family walks off, completely terrified at how her family is gonna handle her bullying problem...


	2. Romance Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is having a little problem with confessing, and Moss is trying her best to help her sister. Yin, on the other hand, is watching, along with their father, Oscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little thing me and Deboo came up with! Love you Debs!

Jade, Yin, and Moss walked into their home, returning from a rather hilarious day of school.

Moss hangs her backpack on the door, before turning to her sister.

"Why'd you act like that towards him?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT WAS SUPER EMBARRASSING, AND I PANICKED!"

Moss scoffs. "Well, we have to go tell him you love him!"

"WE CAN'T MOSS! IT'S GONNA BE SUPER AWKWARD!"

"WELL YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!"

"HOW?!"

Yin snickers, covering his mouth to prevent himself from dying.

"JUST TELL HIM!"

"I CAN'T MOSS! IT'S GONNA BE TOO EMBARRASSING!"

"IF YOU WON'T TELL HIM, THEN I WILL!

Yin laughs, holding his stomach while smacking his fist against the wall.

"MOSS, STOP!"

"I WILL WALK OUT THIS DOOR, GO TO HIM, AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!"

"Moss no."

Yin grabs a cup and fills it with water, taking a sip, and watching his sisters argue.

"You know what?" Moss points at Jade. "If you don't tell him you love him, then I'll tell him that it's not you who loves him." She smirks. "It's ME who loves him."

Yin chokes on his water.

"MOSS! YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"I will, if you don't confess."

Yin rolls on the floor, laughing like crazy. Oscar walks down, and sees the two fighting, before turning to Yin.

"What are they fighting about?"

Yin sit's up, slowly stopping his laughter, with short chuckles.

"Jade likes this one guy, but she's a blushing mess around him. Moss is trying to help her, but it's not working. Moss even said she'll tell him that she herself likes him, instead of Jade, just to get Jade to confess her feelings for him."

Oscar chuckles. "You know, this reminds me a lot about your mom."

"OSCAR! DON'T YOU DARE TELL YIN!"

Oscar and Yin snicker, before Oscar motions Yin to lean closer.

"She was a blushing mess too, and Yang was about to confess to me that she liked me, in order to get Ruby to confess. She was about to say that she loved me, but then Ruby came in and knocked her out with her scythe-"

Ruby zoomed into the living room, tackling Oscar, causing Yin to burst with laughter.

"MOSS, IF YOU TELL HIM THAT, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"I WON'T, UNLESS YOU CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS TO HIM!

"I CAN'T YET!

Oscar breaks away from Ruby's grasp, taking a breath in before grinning.

"You guys know, that your mother almost-"

Ruby tackles Oscar down again, causing him to laugh, while Yin on the other hand, was already howling with laughter.

"Oscar, shut up! Don't tell them!"

Yin smiles, before shaking his head.

"I love this family..."


	3. A Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moss and Jade have decided to team up and make a sweet treat for their mother and father! Yin is there to supervise, and also to make sure there's no stains left.

Oscar and Ruby are still asleep, while their children, Moss, Jade, and Yin, are scheming to make a little treat for their parents.

"Moss! We can't have too much sugar!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

Yin sighs. "I don't think you guys are making this correctly..."

"Hush! We know what we're doing!"

Yin chuckles. "I don't think so."

Moss crosses her arms, and looks at her brother.

"Are you saying we're bad at this?"

Yin ruffles her hair, smiling.

"No, but you guys will eventually need help soon."

Stars shine in Moss's eyes, as she jumps upwards.

" I KNOW WHAT WE NEED!"

Yin raises an eyebrow. "And what exactly do we need?"

"MORE CHOCOLATES!"

Yin sighs. "Are you sure Moss?"

"Yup!" Moss then reaches through the cabinets, grabbing a bag of chocolate chips.

Yin looks at Jade, then at Moss. "Are you guys sure that this much chocolates for cookies is... Necessary?"

Moss nods her head. "Yes! This is as necessary as it gets!"

Jade shakes her head. "I don't know Moss, I think that's-"

Jade accidentally drops a pan, creating a loud clang against the floor.

"Wha- Jade! You're making too much noise!"

"AGH! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, just keep it down. We don't want either of them waking up, right?"

The two girls nod. "Right!"

Oscar yawns, rubbing his eyes. He looks around, before hearing a small conversation downstairs.

"Moss! I told you! You're using too much sugar!"

"No, I am not! It's the appropriate amount of sugar!"

"Uhhh, you guys know I already made the dough, right?"

"Psssh, of course we did! Right Moss?"

"Mmm... Cookie dough- I mean, yeah! Of course we did!"

"Mhm, well... Who wants to put the chocolate chips in the dough?"

Jade and Moss exchange looks, until Jade and Yin nod towards Moss, giving her a big smile.

"CHOCOLATE TIME!"

Yin smiles, before his eyes widen, realizing what they have done.

"Wait, we let Moss-"

Before they knew it, the room was covered in chocolate smoke, filling the room with the sweet aroma of chocolaty goodness.

"Moss! What did you do?!"

"CHOCOLATES!"

"You- why did you- how-"

Moss dusts off her hands, before looking towards her sister. "I just added a little chocolate is all..."

"A little?! A LITTLE?! YOU DUMPED THE WHOLE BAG!"

Ruby rubbed her eyes, awakened by the yelling. She opens her eyes, and looks at Oscar, who was just as confused.

"Oscar, what are they doing?"

Oscar shrugs. "I don't know. Want me to go check on them?"

Ruby nods, and lays back down. "Please do. I need to sleep."

"But you slept for like 12 hour-"

"I NEED SLEEP OSCAR!"

"But-"

Ruby pushes Oscar out the room, stopping at the door. Oscar looked back at Ruby, who was blocking the door.

"Go."

"But-"

"GOOOOO."

Ruby starts pushing Oscar, but him being a bit taller, and well, muscular, doesn't really move. So Ruby, is just relentlessly pushing him, while he doesn't budge.

"Ruby. It's not working."

"It will! It has to! It just worked a few seconds ago! You will goooo!"

"That's because I was moving my legs..."

Ruby continuously pushes Oscar, who sighs. He sweeps her off her feet, carrying her into the room, much to her surprise.

"Oscar?! What are you-?!"

"I'm putting you back to sleep, because if you keep trying to push me, you'll make an even bigger commotion than the kids are."

"Pssh, you don't know me!"

Oscar sets her on the bed, and covers her with a blanket. "Yes, I do know you. Now, I'm gonna go check on the kids."

"Oh, so now you wanna do what I said?"

Oscar sighs. "It was the only way to stop you from making a louder commotion then our kids downstairs."

Ruby shakes her head. "No! I wasn't gonna make a louder commotion! Did you hear how loud they were? They woke me up from my-"

Oscar plants a kiss on her forehead, turning Ruby's face completely red. He brushes her hair back, and smiles.

"Get some sleep, alright? I'll be back in a bit."

Ruby looks at Oscar, both of their eyes interlocking for a few seconds, before she looks down, and sheepishly nods. "O-okay..."

Oscar nods, and walks towards the door, looking back at Ruby before leaving.

"I'll bring you some cookies when I get back."

Oscar closes the door, as Ruby lays her head back, and holds the sides of her head.

 _"I don't understand! He kissed me before tons of times, but-"_ Ruby covers her face with a pillow, which was more red than her cloak. _"AHHHH! WHY DOES HE DO THIS TO ME?!"_

She sits up, shaking her head, breathing in and out.

 _"You got this Rubes, he's not gonna get us like that again! Even if he is handsome~ but still! WE SHALL NOT LET HIM!"_ Ruby nods. _"You must stay strong Ruby Rose! And we will not let this cute, handsome, muscular farm boy get the best of us! We will prevail!"_

#### With Oscar, who was travelling down the stairs

Oscar was walking down the stairs, and walked into the living room. He looked to his right, to see Moss and Jade working on something, while Yin was sitting in a chair. Yin turned to Oscar, and smiled.

"Hey dad!"

Jade and Moss freeze, both of them stiffening. They both turn around slowly, their faces pale, as they see their dad, who was standing there, smiling.

"What are you girls up to?"

"NOTHING!"

Oscar raises an eyebrow. "Nothing? Then what's all the-"

Moss turns around and chucks the dough into a bowl and yeets it into a closet.

"NOTHING!"

Oscar smiles, and shakes his head. He walks towards the closet, and takes the bowl with the cookie dough in it. He looks at the girls, who look down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Yin smiles. "They were planning to make a bunch of cookies for you and Mom. But since you're here, it's not gonna be as surprising as it was supposed to be."

Oscar sighs, and hugs the two girls. "You know, your mom doesn't know that cookies will be made for her, so how about we make this especially for your mom, huh?"

A huge smile grows on Moss's face, as she zooms around and jumps onto her dad's back, while Jade nods.

"Yeah! Cookies for mo-"

"Moss, we gotta keep this a secret though. Don't scream it out loud."

"Ah, sorry dad. Cookies for mom!"

#### A few minutes later, after baking the delicious cookies 

"Alright, I'll go get your mom, while you guys wait here, alright?"

The three children nod, as Oscar starts walking up the stairs. He takes a left, heading to the second door on the left, and knocks on the door.

"Ruby?"

A couple of footsteps come from the room, as Ruby opens the door, looking at Oscar.

"Oscar?" Ruby looks around, and looks at Oscar's empty hands. "Where's my cookies?"

"Downstairs, It's baking, so we can go watch it you know, bake."

Ruby shakes her head, and smiles, before Oscar holds out his hand.

"Shall we go Madam?"

Ruby giggles, and takes his hand, as he leads the mistress downstairs, to the kitchen. The two walk through, as the lights off. Ruby clings closer to Oscar.

"Oscar? Why are the lights off?"

The lights turn on, as 3 dozen cookies laid on the table. Ruby's eyes shined with sparkles, as drool started coming out of her mouth. 

"SURPRISE!"

Oscar smiles, and shrugs. "This was the kids. I just gave them supervision."

Ruby takes a cookie, and puts it into Oscar's mouth, causing him to chuckle. Moss and Jade take a cookie, as does Yin.

Ruby swallows a cookie. "You three, made this for me?"

"Yup! We wanted to make you guys a little treat!"

Oscar chuckles. "Well... you guys did well, although, these cookies seem to have a lot of chocolate."

Moss rubs the back of her neck. "Heh, yeah... I don't know who did that..."

Oscar smiles at Moss. "I doubt I'll ever be able to find the answers I want..."

Moss giggles, and takes another cookie, before tripping, and falling on the floor. Yin chokes on his milk, as Moss sits up, and starts laughing, as does Jade. Ruby lays her head on Oscar's shoulder, smiling at the group of kids.

"You raised them well."

"Hm, maybe if you weren't always fighting Grimm Ruby, we would both be here for them."

"Well... I guess the same can be said for both of us."

Oscar shrugs. "I guess... though, are you really gonna eat all the cookies?"

Ruby grabs a cookie, and bites it. "You bet!"

Oscar chuckles, and plants a little kiss on her forehead, making her turn red. He smiles, and walks up the stairs, heading back to their room. Ruby looks down, with a face of defeat.

_"DANGIT! HE GOT ME AGAIN! AGH! STUPID STUPID HANDSOME FARMBOY! UGH, CURSE YOU OSCAR!"_


	4. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moss, Jade, and Yin are going on a field trip! Ruby and Oscar have volunteered as chaperones, but Moss's bullies are going as well. Time to set things straight.

"MOM AND DAD ARE COMING WITH US ON THE FIELD TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

The whole cafeteria goes silent, as everyone turns towards the Table the three RG kids sat at. Yin facepalms, as Jade just looks down embarrassed, as Moss slowly sits back down. Even though she was quite loud, and very energetic, guys fell for this particular girl quickly. She was fun, and nice as well, which eventually led guys to fall for such a girl. Moss was very clumsy though, and was too innocent to understand most things, making her a small, and precious child. The cafeteria slowly starts to fill with talk and laughter, as Moss starts bouncing up and down.

"They're coming with us! THEY'RE COMING WITH US I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Yin rubs the back of his neck. "So uhhh... who's Dad going with? Like who's he chaperoning?"

Moss points at herself in happiness. "He's gonna accompany me, you, and Jade!"

Jade drops her phone, the phone landing on the table with a clatter.

"M-moss... who's Mom going with?"

Moss starts thinking for a bit, before shrugging. "I don't know, she said she wants to take care of some kids that hurt me I think..."

Yin freezes, as does Jade. Moss looks at the two, completely confused.

"Guys? Are you two... okay?"

Jade and Yin remain frozen for the remainder of lunch, leaving Moss utterly confused, and bored.

#### History Class

Moss, Jade, and Yin enter the class. Off the bat, a few boys look away from Moss, her being her adorable self, makes them go crazy. Jade and Yin look at each other and sigh, knowing that Moss is completely oblivious on how they feel towards her. The three take their seats, as the teacher begins selecting students, and pairing them up with the adults. Oscar, Yin, Jade, and Moss are put together, as they see Ruby, who was smiling.

Oscar leans to Yin. "You think your mom's gonna be okay without us?"

Yin shakes his head. "It's not her I'm afraid for, it's the kids that she's gonna have to take care of..."

Oscar looks at Yin in confusion. "What about them would-"

The kids looked like a sassy group, all of them eyeing at Moss, who was swinging on her dad's arm. Oscar looks at them, then back at Moss, then at them, then back at Moss, before looking at Ruby, who was looking at Oscar with a smile, as a dark aura slowly started to appear around her.

"Oh god..."

The parents of the bullies had quite the talk with Yang, Oscar, and Ruby. The girls were scared of the 3 adults, but they were obviously thinking they would get a different chaperone, so they could still mess with Moss, however, the teacher soon directed the 3 kids to be paired with Ruby. Oscar looks at the poor kids, as they turn to Ruby, who's smile was one of a devil's. The girls faces all turn pale, as Moss looks at them, then back at her father.

"Uhh... why are they like that?:

Oscar sighs. "It's nothing Moss, just... let's just hope for the best."

Moss nods, and walks over to the 3 girls, who look at Moss with faces begging for mercy.

Moss smiles. "Well, I hope you three have fun with my mom! She's really cool, and she can fight! Don't get into any trouble though!"

The girls start talking over one another, bowing to Moss and begging her to convince the teacher to allow them to get a different chaperone.

"MOSS PLEASE! WE'RE SORRY! DON'T DO THIS TO US!"

"WE'RE SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T PLEASE!"

"PLEAAAASE!"

"What do you mean?" Moss asks innocently. She didn't go with her parents the night they went to talk with the girls family, so she didn't know what happened.

The bell rings, as the teacher smiles. "Students! It's time to go!"

Moss's face is replaced by a huge smile, as she turns to the girls.

"Alright! You three have fun, I gotta go! See you at the camp!"

"MOSS NO!"

"MOSS WAIT!"

Moss runs to her dad, jumping onto his back and yelling charge, as Jade and Yin follow. The three girls look behind them slowly, their faces extremely pale, before coming face to face with Moss's mom, who leans forwards, smiling.

"So girls... you three are the kids that bullied Moss... right?" Ruby asked, her dark aura completely engulfing the whole classroom.

"N-no-"

A bunch of mechanical whirs are heard, as Crescent Rose expands and flies out to Ruby's hand. The girls jump back, before nodding quickly.

"YES MISS ROSE WE DID IT WE'RE SORRY!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Ruby smiles, as she put's Crescent Rose back, her dark aura fading. "Great! Then let's get going!"

#### Near the buses

Oscar stops, looking at Moss, Jade, and Yin.

"You three head off to the buses, I'll wait for your mom."

The three nod, and run off to the bus. Oscar waits for a few minutes before seeing Ruby walk out the school, with the 3 girls following her, all of them frozen like statues. Ruby sees Oscar, and tells the girls to head to one of the buses, as she heads to Oscar, who was smiling at her.

"So... what'd you do?"

Ruby puts her hands behind her back, giving a little innocent smile to her husband. "Nothing~ I just talked to them is all."

Oscar shakes his head, chuckling. "Mhm..."

Ruby smiles. "Well, I have to go check on them, make sure they don't go crazy."

Ruby begins walking off, until Oscar's voice calls out to her.

"Ruby wait!"

Ruby turns around, confused. "Yes?"

Oscar gives her a kiss on the forehead, causing her to go red. He smiles, and ruffles her hair.

"Almost forgot your present."

Ruby stands there, completely frozen, watching her husband as he walks off, heading to another bus.

"Miss Rose! Come onto the bus!"

Ruby snaps out of her daydreaming. "Agh! I'm sorry!"

Ruby hops onto the bus, smiling at Oscar's little present he had given her, daydreaming about her man, while also plotting on how to teach these girls a lesson about messing with Moss.


End file.
